Scandalous
by Glamourfoxie
Summary: So Harry and Draco has been enemies ever since the day, Harry refused Dracos offer, of friendship. This hatred they've shared for eachother all collided in one night; and left Harry by himself and his own messed up mind. What will happen to them later on?
1. What Happened?

**A/N: Okay, So this is my first upload, I've never done this before, so I hope you'll all forgive me for possible failures.**

**So, I got the idea for this fanfic, from the video, of same name; http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=booYXyX0Mcw (Delete the spaces between the dot's ^^')**

**Rated M, for laterzzzz!**

**Um… Well? I think that's all… For now… ENJOY!**

_What happened?_

How did it end up like this? I really don't know - I don't have a clue, at all! All these years of intense hatred… Ended up like this?

I was walking down the hall, towards the great hall, with Ron and Hermione on each side of me. But my head, my mind… was far away… On the seventh floor, in the 'Room of Requirements'.

A warning siren sounded in my head, as my thoughts move closer in, on what had happened.

"Right, Harry?" Snap! I haven't heard anything of what Hermione said, just paid attention, when I heard her, mention my name.

"…Yes! Of cause, sure!" Well, now I can just hope that she won't feel, or hear, that I have NO clue, what she was saying.

"Did you even listen, Harry?" Damn it!

"… You want me to honest now? I have absolutely NO idea, what you just said… Sorry…"

"Harry. Look at me!" I slowly turned, to face her, Ron following as I turn, to not stand behind my back, left a bit out. "What've happened to you? Lately you've acted kinda… odd…" She noticed?

"It's nothing… Really! I'm just nervous for the next Quidditch game."

I wish she'd believe me… but she won't… and I know that! But…

"Okay… If you say so…" Well, at least she's letting me off the hook, for now.

We walked for a moment, in silence, before…

"Ey, Potter!" That voice, gave me the chills! And I started to tremble slightly. "Scared I might knock you off your broom today?"

I slowly turned to look at him, as he came walking, towards us, with his two thick friends following, in his heels.

"You wish, Malfoy!" Why can't I stop shaking? He will notice if I can't stop soon… They will all notice!

"Oh yeah?" He was standing right in front of me now, not many inches away from me; and god knows I had to use ALL my strange to not, throw myself at him, kissing him deeply. "Well I think…!"

"Malfoy! Potter!" Oh god no! Well at least it was McGonagall, finding us this time, while killing each other.

"Yes, professor McGonagall…?" I said, looking over at our teacher, still very well aware of Draco being inches away from me.

"You two, should be in the great hall, eating, to get some energy, for the big game later." Well at least she didn't take any of our housepoints, for verbal violence, in the hallway! "As for you; Crabbe, Goyle, Granger and Weasley!" She looked from Crabbe and Goyle, to Ron and Hermione; "Will you now, please, tear Potter and Malfoy apart and get them with you into the great hall, to get something to eat! Now, get in the great hall, and eat!"

"Yes professor!" Hermione and Ron turned around and started to walk off, as I cast a last glance at Draco Malfoy, before turning, to follow my two friends.

As we entered the hall, and walked towards the Gryffindor table, I looked over my shoulder to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, enter the hall too, followed by McGonagall, who walked up to the teacher's table.

"Harry?" Ron's voice.

"Sorry, what?" I tore my eyes off Draco, and turned to look at Ron.

"Come on, we have to get something to eat, before the game!" Just then, I realized I had stopped, and just stood there, looking at Draco.

"Oh… Yeah…!"

Hermione shot me an odd look, before she made her way to some empty seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron and I followed; and we all sat down.

Why is it that Draco seems so unaffected, by what happened to us? It's not like it was something that happens to two boys… and then in our situation… every single day. I can't just have been… Nothing… It was something…! Wasn't it?

I sat, once again, deep in thoughts, at the table, playing with my food, not really in the mood for eating.

The warning siren sounded in my head, once again, but my thoughts kept wandering, as Hermione and Ron talked and ate. They got closer and closer. The siren got louder. As my thoughts got closer to the subject, I could almost feel his breath in my face, and his hands all over me.

"HOLY FU… Ron, you scared the crap out of me! Warn me before touching me, out of nowhere!" Ron had reached out and gently patted my arm.

"Um… I'm sorry? But you didn't respond, when we talked to you…"

"Oh…"

"Well… Um… We're just saying that we're getting up… We have to go to the Quidditch field; and you do too, to get ready for the match!" While he spoke, he and Hermione had risen from their seats. I rose too, and together we walked down to the field.


	2. Quidditch

**A/N: So this is the chapter two! It's a bit shorter than the first one; but I do hope you'll stick around anyways! –And btw, please tell me if this sucks… So I can make it better!**

**With that said; Enjoy!**

_Quidditch! _

Draco maneuvered his broom smoothly away from a Bludger and ended up, in the same air level as me, but in the other end of the field.

"The quaffle is rushing in high speed over the field!" Lee Jordan yelled, commentator as he was. "Gryffindors Katie Bell catches it."

I felt Draco's eyes on me and I turned to meet his gaze. For a moment we locked eyes, but suddenly the Golden Snitch flew, in high speed, in front of my eyes and was gone, as fast as it had gotten there.

"GOAL! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Everyone on the Gryffindor tribune; And most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tribune's as well, cheered loudly.

I blinked once, before breaking eye contact with Draco and flew after the Snitch, as fast as possible.

It wouldn't take Draco many moments to figure out, I had seen the Snitch and he it took him even less moments to turn his broom the right direction and chase after me; and the Snitch of cause.

"It looks like the seekers have both spotted the Snitch!" Jordan commented.

Soon we were laying side by side, over each our broomstick, both reaching out, for the Golden Snitch.

"They hurtle alongside each other! Getting closer and closer!" Jordan kept commenting.

Draco gently puffed me aside, even though he made it look like a rough push, especially since his touch set my body on fire and it surprised me, so much I almost lost control of my broom.

"Ouch! – That looked like it hurt!" He yelled. "Oh! And look! Gryffindor is moving forward with the quaffle!" He had just got eye on what happened with the other players, as I wash push aside by Draco.

I tried to pull myself together and ignore the fire, burning me up, from the inside.

"AND THEY SCO… No they didn't; The Slytherin's Keeper was too fast!"

Soon I was lying side by side with the other seeker again. I pressed myself a bit more down on my broom, getting a bit more speed.

"Well, look again; the seekers is side by side once again!" Jordan mentioned, before turning to the quaffle's game again. "Slytherin is hurtling forward! They are in rage of the goal hoops! He makes his attack! He SCO... No, not this time either!" He did his best to keep up with what happened with the quaffle before he turned his head, to follow up, on what happened with me and Draco.

I slowly got a bit in front of Draco, stretched my arm as much as even possible.

"The seekers are lying side by side, but it looks like Harry is taking the lead!" He said with an exited voice.

That one moment when I closed my hand around the Snitch; Draco's hand closed around my wrist, setting me on fire over again.

"AND HARRY'S GOT THE SNITCH!" He yelled. "And… Malfoy's got Harry?" He added, confused.

This time I really did lose control of my broom, and it seemed like Draco lost it, too. We both fell off the brooms, fast closing in, on the ground.

"What is happening? They are falling off their brooms!" Jordan now sounded a bit scared. "Get on your brooms guys!" He yelled.

Draco let go of my wrist and reached out to catch his broom; as I saw him close his hand around it, I hit the ground.

"And Malfoy got on the broom! OUCH!" That was the last I heard, when I hit the ground.

What I remember after that, was pain;

Pain and the fire!


	3. In Hospital

**A/N: Chapter three is here! I hope you all enjoy it! Because I really enjoy writing this! This got a bit longer again; but beware, the next one is gonna be longer, once again!**

**I do feel honored, that some of you guy's already put my story as favorite or followed it; it's a really awesome feeling to get an E-mail, when someone does so. So THANK YOU guys! *Bows***

**Enough about that! Chapter three, ladies and gentlemen(?)!**

**Enjoy!**

_In Hospital_

I woke up, feeling a pair of eyes on the side of my head; Slowly, I turned my head and opened my eyes, to find myself, in a bed, in the hospital-wing; and who was lying in the bed, next to mine, looking at me? The guy who has been setting me on fire, and driving me crazy, the past month… Draco Malfoy.

Hadn't he gotten up on his broom? Or was it something I imagined? No, he had reached out and lock his hand around his broom! But then… Why on earth was he here?

I locked eyes with him, licked my lips and opened my mouth to ask.

"I wasn't quick enough to get on my broom in time. I hit the ground the same moment as I was on top of my broom, thank you for asking." The last part was some kind of hiss, to shut me up, before I even opened my mouth, I suppose.

I turned my head to gaze at the ceiling, but I could still feel the burn of his gaze on the side of my head.

It wasn't long I was laying like that, feeling Draco's gaze on my face; soon after I had turned my head, to look at the ceiling, I heard footsteps outside the hospital-wing rapidly getting close to the great doors leading inside the room.

Ron and Hermione entered the room, glared at Draco, before turning to me, walking over, while mumbling something about Draco being an imbecile.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at me, a bit concerned, while gently patting my arm.

"Um… I fell off my broom? How do you think I'm doing?" I asked her, before giving her a small smile; "Well considering the circumstances, well I do believe I'm doing pretty good!" I finished, glancing at Draco, before my gaze was locked at my two friends again.

Soon a bunch of Slytherin's entered the room too, and Draco got surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise and Millicent.

"Madam Pomfrey just told us, we could take you with us, you're free to go. Not as that… _Potter_!" Pansy said, patting his arm, adoring.

"Sounds good!" Draco sat up, in the bed, his back turned to me and my friends. "I was getting sick of constantly being so close to _him_!"

Draco's friends giggled devilish, Pansy and Millicent took one of Malfoy's arms each, helped him up, and they left the hospital-wing. "Don't think about it Harry, they're just a bunch of Morons!" Ron stated.

I looked up at Ron, who had just talked. He doesn't know about the fire, Malfoy had lit up in me, out in the Quidditch field; He didn't know about that one night, in the Room of Requirements, with Draco… He didn't know about my haunted nights, dreams full of joy, pleasure, fire, pain… And Draco…

Warning siren!

"How long have I been here?" I tried to change the subject, before my thoughts drove totally crazy.

"The match was yesterday. You were lucky you weren't higher over the ground, than you were, after what Madam Pomfey said!" He looked over at Hermione and smiled, before facing down to me again.

Some of the other Gryffindor's, Dean, Seamus and Ginny, together with Luna from Rawenclaw, entered the room and walked over to my bedside.

"Hello Harry." Luna said, looking down at me, with her head tilted to the side.

The other newly arrived Gryffindors all stood around my bed and said their hallo's and told me they were wishing for me to get better.

"Hermione and I have to go to the great hall, dinner will be served soon." Ron said, after a while of talking, and 'taking care' of me. I looked up at him and nodded;

"You should all go to get something to eat. You shouldn't use all the time by my bedside!" I looked around at my friends and most of them nodded.

"I'll stay." Luna said, looking at me. "Just in case you need something, till you fall asleep. Don't worry, I won't stay here all night." She smiled.

"That sounds good Luna, thank you." I smiled back at her.

"But try to get some sleep Harry, you look exhausted!" Ron said, before he looked around at the others in the room and gestured for them all to leave.

"I'll try my best, Ron. Now go get something to eat, you guys." I looked at my five friends, as they rose and left, leaving Luna sitting on a chair, beside my bed, smiling down at me and nodding, to tell me it was okay and that I should just try to sleep.

I closed my eyes and relaxed.


	4. The Dream

**A/N: Chapter four is now up! **

**Beware for smut! Just a warning, not extreme, but it's there… but I'm not gonna spoil it, for you guys, you will just have to read to find out what's happening; and enjoy!**

_The dream._

"_Harry?" I opened my eyes and looked up, at Draco, who slowly entered the room, with his eyes, constantly locked, with mine._

"_Draco… Please!" He looked at me with a gentle glimpse in his eye._

"_Yes, dear?" Draco took one step closer, still looking me in the eyes, before I took a glance to the side, to find, that Luna wasn't there, by my bedside anymore. I must've slept a bit then._

_I looked back to Draco; "Please… Come over here, please!" I moved to only fill half of the hospital bed and patted on the new-made space, on the bed._

_Draco smirked at me, before making his way over the floor, to my bed. He sat down on the bed, looking down at me, with his smirk, still patched on his lips._

_Only looking was getting too much for me. I wasn't able to resist him more, my body was aching to touch him, to taste him; so I lifted myself up, on my elbow, grasped his neck, with my hand on the other arm, and pulled him in, for a deep, rough kiss, controlled by my desire._

_Draco scooted closer, turning me to lie on my back on the bed and pushed the comforter on the floor, as he placed himself on top of me._

_A glimpse of a smirk trailed over Draco's face, before he leaned in, kissing me roughly, standing with a hand on each side of my head and a knee on each side of my hips._

_I let my hands slide down Draco's sides and settled them on his hips; pulling him down, to 'sit' on my lap and I felt that he was just as excited as I was._

_I rested my hands on his hips a while, until he deepened the kiss even more; where I slipped my hand around him and grasped his ass._

"_Fuck!" He groaned, as he surprised pulled away from my lips, earning a whimper from me, looking down at me, with the lust shining in his eyes._

_Draco began to slowly rock his hips, grinding our erections together; and leaned down to me again, crashing our lips together._

_I heard myself let out a deep moan in the back of my throat and felt Draco smile into the kiss._

_It wasn't long before Draco shifted to lean his weight on one arm, sliding the other over my torso, down to the rim of my shirt, slipping his hand up under my shirt, searching for my pants; sliding his hands inside, palming me through my boxers._

_We were both too lost in the joy and the fire, we didn't realize before it was too late._

"_Draco…" It came as a whisper. "Harry!" Louder, almost a yell._

I gasped and surprised snapped my eyes open; and found myself looking up in the face of Madam Pomfrey.

I could still feel Draco on top if me and his hands on my body, his lips on mine, from the dream, Pomfrey had just torn me out off.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted you to know, that you're free to leave. You are… So to say; recovered." She smiled at me, turned around and left.

I reached out for my glasses on the bedside table, put them on my nose. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

Before turning around and put my feet on the ground, into my shoes. I cooled myself after my dream. They were usually never so… Realistic… Or so to say; it keeps getting harder and harder to live with.

I got up with shaking hands and walked out from the hospital-wing; towards the great hall.

In silence and deep thoughts, the warning siren sounding in my head all the time, I walked from the hospital-wing on the second floor to the ground floor and the great hall.

When I entered the Hall, I looked around, finding that people was eating their lunch and my eyes landed on Draco, for a split second, sending the chills through my body, before my eyes searched down the Gryffindor table, for Ron and Hermione.

I spotted them in the crowd and walked towards them, using all my strength to not look at Malfoy. That would hurt too much for me.

Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ron and her face lit up in a bright smile when she saw me.

"Harry!" She rose as I finally got over there and send both of them a smile, not quite sure if it reached my eyes.

Hermione and I sat down; Ron did already sit. I got something to eat, as I listened to them, telling me what they have been doing, while I wasn't with them, the past two days.


	5. Our Fight

**A/N: Hobbits, Fairies, Humans, ladies…! And Gentlemen? I am now able to say that I have received my first review and ohmygod I'm so proud! It felt so awesome! I can absolutely recommend you to try getting reviews, it makes you so happy! :D**

**Well, enough about me and my happiness about getting my first review; this is the fifth chapter (I do know that my chapters is a bit short, but I'm doing my best; and the thing about making things fill, is sadly not my greatest ability, sorry about that!) and I do hope you will all enjoy!**

_Our fight._

On our way out from the great hall, I saw Draco rise; lean down to say something to Crabbe and Goyle, before leaving the Hall, alone.

I followed him, with my eyes, until he disappeared out of the doors, not long before Hermione, Ron and I walked through the doors too.

We walked a bit down the hall before Ron asked; "So… What do you think Malfoy's up to?" and followed him, with his eyes, as Draco walked in the hall too, just a little further down then us.

"I don't –" I didn't get to finish what I was about to say, before Draco had turned around and locked his eyes directly at Ron.

"That, _Weasley_, is none of your damn business!" He said loudly. Walking down, to stand in front of us; "Seeing as no one of you is considered my friends, I don't see what it has got to do with you; and why you even care!" At the last part of the sentence he shortly glanced at me and I was pretty sure I saw something in his eyes that wasn't there before. I just couldn't place it.

"Oh, so it's not? Well, I do believe it is, thinking about all the times you've been spying on us! Why do YOU care!" Ron shot back, while Hermione and I just stood there, looking; Hermione at Ron, and I at Draco.

"Well, I don't; I just can't believe that you can go around, doing whatever you want, without getting in any trouble!" He frowned. "If I ever did ANYTHING of what you've done, I tell you, I would have been expelled by now!" Draco looked at each of us, with different expressions, but mainly disgust, turned around and left.

"If you did get expelled; that would only say something about the fact, that you would be really bad, at being unseen AND at holding yourself on friendly levels with people!" Ron shouted at Draco, before he got out of hearing range.

"Might be, Weasley. But at least I'm not, either slumming around with a mudblood, or stalking around with _famous Harry Potter_, hoping his fame will rub of, on you." Draco shouted back and turned around. "But guess what? I won't! You will always just be a Weasley; and you know what? That's nothing to be proud of!" he yelled, his face slightly colored pinkish.

"What did you just say?" Hermione said, her eyes thundering. "There is absolutely NOTHING to be ashamed of, about being born in the Weasley family; I would say, that that is MUCH better than being a Malfoy, is everyone in your family being such unpleasant little slimeballs as you?" Hermione's voice was dripping with bitterness and hatred, as she threw her hands in the air in a kind of frustrated way. Not taking her eyes of Draco, one moment.

"How dare you say that kind of things about my family? How dare you TALK to me, you filthy mudblood!" Draco growled while he wrinkled his nose, stepping closer once again, but this time he slipped his hand under his robes to release his wand.

I did know where he hid his wand in his robe, (seeing as Draco and I had been having a lot of collisions; both with and without our wands) so I quickly released my own wand and screamed "EXPELLIARMUS!" just the same moment as he had gotten his wand out and pointed it straight at Hermione.

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed just in front of an adjacent hallway.

From around the corner, to that hallway, came Snape. He looked from Draco, to Hermione, Ron and I, and back.

"And what, if I may ask, is going on here?" Snape said; now waiting for us to answer his question, but we all just stood there and looked at him for a moment, before Ron pulled himself together the slightest bit.

"Um… I… I… we…" but Ron really didn't know what to say, that much was clear.

"Well, I got the impression that Draco and Mr. Potter was having a fight?" He looked straight at me, with a glimpse of hate in his eyes, before he locked eyes with me; and the hate disappeared from his eyes, when it was only my eyes he looked at. With that not said he looked at me, with any friendliness, at all, because he didn't… At all!

Ron opened mouth to speak, but before he got to say anything, I cut him off; "That's right professor, and I'm sorry!" I quickly licked my lips after finally saying something. My expelliarmus didn't really count, because that was more of a scream.

"Is that so? Didn't Weasley and Grenger try to stop you? I thought you were supposed to be clever, Granger?" Snape scoffed "It seems you and Ron might be in need of being teached a little lesson? Ten point, from each of you two, for not stopping Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy in their little… Fight."

With that said Snape turned around and walked away before any of us got to interject anything, leaving us in the hall, staring at each other.

The staring only lasted for a few seconds before Draco turned on his heel and left.


	6. Because We Care

**A/N: Here we go again! There's actually not really a lot to say, except from thank you guys for keeping up till here; you're awesome! And; Enjoy!**

_Because we care _

I sat down in the commons with Ron and Hermione, relaxed down in the couch and sighing deeply.

"Harry?" Ron looked at me curiously. "Something's nagging me…" He continued, with a monotone voice and blinked.

I turned to face him fully, from where I was sitting in the corner of the sofa; the other two was seated in, as well. "Really? And what is that?" I asked, looking him in the eyes with my head slightly tilted to the side.

Ron shifted in his end of the couch, trying to get a comfortable seat, without taking up all the space in between him and me, where Hermione were seated. "You didn't say a word." I frowned a little at this, didn't really get what he meant. "Before, in the hall? I've actually never said that much to Malfoy in a fight, as I have this time." He tilted his head a bit to the side too. "It's usually always you that's doing the talking. But you didn't this time?" he shook his head a little, as to see if that could make it give sense in his head.

Hermione turned to face me as well, with a small frown. "I noticed that too. Harry, you've been acting really odd lately;" she lifted an eyebrow. "Well, okay. Beside from the fact that you had that Quidditch match and ended up in hospital for two days; you have been acting odd!" When she finished her sentence, she gave me a weird expression.

"Yeah, what's going on Harry, you can tell us, ya'know?" Ron joined in.

"I…" I lowered my gaze, looking at my lap. "I… Um…" I really wanted to be honest with my two best friends, but somehow, the imagination of Draco's breath against my ear, when he whispered my name, that night… I just couldn't get it over my lips.

"You what?" Ron encouraged and Hermione slapped his knee, to shut him up.

"I can't." I lifted my head, looking over at Hermione. "I really want to tell you guys… But I just don't think I'm ready for getting out with it, yet." I then turned my gaze to let it land on Ron; I sighed and then dropped my head again.

It wasn't surprising that Hermione and Ron was confused now, because the three of us was the best of friends and I usually told them everything; and honestly it wasn't a secret that both of them knew that I told them everything. So it wasn't a surprise at all that they were confused! I would be to, if they kept something a secret from me!

Hermione was the first to open her mouth and say something; "its okay Harry, just know that we're here when you feel ready to talk about it, okay?" I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, that she send me a faint smile, hoping to comfort me, just a bit. "The only reason where asking about it, is because we're worried about you; and because we care!" I felt her pat my leg with her hand.

I tensed at the last part at the sentence; and I really hoped Hermione wouldn't feel it under her hand, and I hoped Ron wouldn't notice my tension. I wouldn't want them to think I tensed because of Hermione's touch; because I didn't! I was all about the fact, that what she had just said, reminded me so much of Draco, when he said earlier this day that he didn't care. It hurt.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice. I didn't look up at her; I didn't want her to see the tears that had suddenly whelmed up in my eyes. "Harry are you okay?" She had felt my tension… Not good.

"No… Just… I need to be alone." I shook her hand of my leg, rose and left the common; making my way through the castle, without looking back at my two friends, the painting of the fat lady, or anyone passing my way as I walked.

As I walked, the tears started falling down my cheeks, I didn't stop walking before I was standing on the bridge I was standing on, a couple of years ago, when my teacher, Professor Lupin, told me I was SO alike my father… But I really start to doubt that. My father wouldn't ever stand on this bridge, frustrated over the simple need of Draco's touch, all over the body. Well, I suppose it would make more sense to say Snape, when it's about my dad… Since my dad doesn't know Draco… And never will… But still! The point is there; I really doubt we are that alike, my father and I… He would never let himself be driven this crazy, over some like… etc.… Snape… Like I was at that point… With Draco…

I couldn't go on like this much longer. This simple need was eating me up from the inside and out. I just stood there, on the bridge, looking out at the beauty surrounding Hogwarts. _This is my home!_ But this year, everything had been so different.

_Draco_. He didn't even care. Or did he? Maybe he only said that to protect himself?

I stood there, for a long time, just thinking about what had happened to me over the year. Thinking about Draco and the one night we had spend together; and trying to make myself believe that he did really care and desired me, just as badly as I did, with him. It just wasn't that easy. The tears were still falling from my eyes and w_hy couldn't he see what he's doing to me?_

I looked around; no one was there. My eyes fell on a little notch in the banister of the bridge and stayed there for a little while, before I hesitantly set my foot in the notch and crawled up. It didn't take me long before I was standing in one of the openings of the banister and looked down.

Then, suddenly I remembered. I remember Voldemort, the death eaters, the wizarding world's fate and all the things I had to do. I couldn't just end it all here! Too many people's destiny was in my hands… To jump of now… Would be the most cowardly thing I've ever done! I looked down one single time again, before I turned around on the banister. Regretting that I ever stepped up here.


	7. The Note

**A/N: I've basically been whipping myself to keep up with correcting my mistakes in this, to upload today… I'm just SOOOOO tired after reading all day (And night) yesterday, which hasn't been good for my ability to concentrate today… *Sigh***

**Well, I have been doing my best and I got through it. For the sake of all you guys! So I do really madly hope that you like it!**

**(The note in this story, was SOOOOO much prettier in word D: -Just had to add that.)**

**Nothing more to say? I don't think so either. So? Enjoy? Maybe…? I hope… Try!**

_The note_

On my way to my class, charms, I walked in between Hermione and Ron, who was talking together, over my head, as I was, once again, lost in thoughts. I had had a terrible day and night, after I had been standing on that banister; and, oh, how ashamed I felt for even stepping up there. But the time passes by, with each breath. I just had to stand through this.

I lifted my head from where I have been looking at my feet, and glanced down the hall. My eyes suddenly spotted a head in the crowd, covered with that pretty white hair.

As Draco got closer; he was going the opposite way to another class than ours, I started to be able to distinguish his features. His pale and marked face got clearer and clearer; soon I was able to see his beautiful blue-grey eyes.

We kept walking, to get to our class and soon Draco was right in front of us; He only stopped for one single comment; "Who let you out of that hospital bed, Potter? Everything was so… Nice! when you were in there!" He's eyes was shining with something I couldn't quite identify when he looked at me, before pushing his way through, in between Ron and I; and bumped my shoulder on the way.

"Pathetic little creep!" Hermione grumbled, as Draco had made his way through. We all turned our heads to look at him each of us with different expressions on our faces.

Why did Draco have to be like this? I really didn't get it! Couldn't he… Just realize that we should be… Not together… but… Well… Okay, yes; together! But yet he just wouldn't see it and he would probably never let himself understand, that we should be, anyways.

What I mean is… we were, like… all down and dirty… Warning siren… back then? Then why was he being such a jerk now? I thought that… Maybe… After all that happened… With us, he would maybe… Just… At least stop being such a jerk?

We walked through the doors and into the class; Professor Flitwick wasn't there yet (Thank god.), so Hermione and Ron kept talking, as I kept thinking about why Draco still seemed like he couldn't stand the sight of me, after… You know… everything…

Hermione, Ron and I made our way to our seats and sat. Ron sitting in between Hermione and me.

When I sat, I sighed deeply in annoyance, put my things down on the desk; and I noticed a slip of paper, stung into my book between the pages.

I took the paper out, wondering what it could be. Then I unfolded it in my hands, covering a bit for my classmate's sights. I was not sure if it was something I wanted Ron and Hermione to know about.

It was a note. A note from… I looked confused down at the paper.

_What the heck…?_

That really couldn't be true! And then again… Maybe it could…

_Harry._

_We need to talk!_

_I am not going to apologize for anything here._

_Meet me tonight, in the Room of_

_Requirements at 10 pm._

_We need to talk._

_D. M._

Well this wasn't confusing at all! Just kidding; what the hell was this all about?

Well, I was getting a bit annoyed about this, because seriously, he'd been acting all jerk-like… And now he wants to… TALK!

My face heating up a bit, I'm sure, thinking about what we had done in that room… Just the two of us… And now we were about to go there… Alone… Again…

"Harry?" Hermione had reached over Ron to pat my arm. "Are you okay? Your face is all read? You're not sick, are you?" She looked at me with a worried expression on her face.

I opened my mouth to say something, shaking my head, that was when; "Good morning Class!" Flitwick's voice shot through my brain; and I was brutally pulled back to reality (My brain had still been far away, even though Hermione had talked to me)… I now had to go through this whole day… Thinking about what Draco… Who even said it was Draco? Well who else would it be…? –wanted to talk about… Well it wasn't actually that hard to guess… But I could never be sure about what it was, about that night, he wanted to talk about. Which was just… Great…

I let my head drop and rested my chin on my fist, looking at Flitwick and just wished to fall asleep and not wake up again before this nightmare of a situation was sorted out.


	8. Please Don't Go

**A/N: Now, little hobbits (Sorry for calling you that all the time, by the way.) ; DADADADA! *Gestures to screen* You are now able to read the 8th chapter :3**

**I was once asked if Draco's having any feelings for Harry; Well you, you will maybe find what you've been waiting for, in this chapter… I hope you do after all! :D**

***Sigh* I'm still battling a bit with making what I write fill… but I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer –Without making it boring as hell… Um… I will just stop babbling now; Please enjoy!**

_Please don't go_

The Room of Requirements. Well. Here I am… Even though I've been about to pull out, so many times through the day… Because, seriously… What if this was all just a mean joke? What if he was just trying to make me look like a fool…? But on the other hand, what if he really wanted talk… And he would think I didn't want anything to do with him, if I didn't show up…? I had to go here…! No other options!

_I really need to see the room where Draco wants to see me._ I thought strongly and saw a great door slowly appear, out of nowhere, right in front of me.

When the doors had appeared in full size, I opened it, and stepped inside.

Well this is… not the same room as last time I was here, but it was definitely still the Room of Requirements. No doubt about that.

I walked a bit further into the room and looked around; it kinda looked like how it did, when I was here, for the D.A. meetings, last year. Kinda; but it was still not completely the same a back then.

It wasn't long before I heard the door appear and open, from where I was standing in the middle in the room; I turned around to face Draco, who stood there with in front of the disappearing door. He looked over and me and we looked into each other's eyes.

I made to take a step forward, against him, but was stopped by Draco opening his mouth and formed one single word; "Don't."

Confused I looked at him, as he tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at me, before opening his mouth to talk: "Harry. I…" He closed his mouth and straightened his head, shaking it a bit before looking at me again.

"You? .. What were you going to say, Draco?" I encouraged, frowning a bit.

"I have to do the right thing!" Draco burst out as soon I had said my one short sentence; and he seemed like he was blushing a bit, over his own outburst.

The room was clinging with silence for a moment, whilst we both just stood there, looking at each other; "What?" I finally asked, I had no idea what he was meant by that.

"I have to do the right things…! We can't go on like this Harry; I've tried my best to avoid you; and to act normal when we had to see each other." My heart was starting to feel heavy, as I stood in the middle of the room, looking at him. "We both know that what happened shouldn't have happened; because we would never be able to be together!" I blushed a bit at this and Draco looked like it was actually hurting him a lot to say.

"What do you mean? We… we could just… What?" I fighting with the tears; this really couldn't be true. Did he even know how much these words were hurting me?

"Harry I mean it! This should really never have happened!" He said with a strong voice. "Before I never really cared at all, there was nothing to care about, all I knew back then, was that somehow we always seemed to end up colliding in some way… But now, after what happened, I've started to care, like, REALLY care and that is really no good!" He looked like he was going to stomp his foot in the ground, like a little child that wasn't getting what he wanted. But he didn't, his face was even paler than it used to be, when he suddenly found the floor very interesting, and bonded his gaze to the floor.

I stepped my foot forward, wanting to run up to him and cry, scream, beg him not do this to me. "Don't!" He snapped his head up and shortly looked me in the eyes before facing down again, making me stop. "This is serious, this is happening, Harry! I can't do this; we belong to two different side of this war going on! This has to be the end." He said turned around to leave. "It has to be." He whispered.

The door was starting to appear in front of Draco and I was screaming inside, telling myself to not let him walk out of my life like that without even trying to do something about it.

That was when I took a deep breath and started to run; I ran towards him, not sure about what I was doing and what I was going to do later on, I slung my arms tightly around his breast. "Draco!" I could hear my voice was shaking, "Please don't go!" Tears was whelming up in my eyes again. "Don't I even get a chance to say anything about this?" I asked, desperate for him not to leave.

"Harry… I have made up my mind. You belong on the side against the Dark Lord and I belong in his side." He shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "As much as I did wish this would be an option, I WAS raised to serve the Dark Lord. We can't be together Harry! No matter how much I would love to get my name tattooed in your forehead to let everyone know you're mine…" Draco sighed deeply. "It just isn't that easy…" He finished.

"But, Draco! –"

"No, Harry! There is nothing you can do!" He said. "You'll be safer this way." He mumbled, but I heard him anyways.

That was the moment, when Draco decided to turn around in my embrace and faced me; "This has to be the end." He said, his eyes blank, before he leaned in and gently kissed my lips. This kiss only lasted for a moment or two before he pulled away from both my mouth and my embrace, leaving me in the room, looking after him, as the door closed.


	9. Confessions

**A/N: This time, I actually managed to write more, than I've done in any of the other chapters. You know what? It feels awesome!**

**I will have to tell you all a little secret now. Everything I've uploaded this far, was something I've written before I started uploading. Which means, I've only added a lot of things in the other chapters, to make them longer for you guys. Another thing this means is, that now that I have nothing more left written in advance, I will have to write a lot more before I am able to upload; So this means I will not be able to upload as often as I've done till now… Or maybe I will… I don't know yet. But if it's gonna take longer in between my updates, I hope you will all excuse me for that!**

**And now; Enjoy!**

_Confessions_

I tumbled into the Gryffindor commons, the tears was almost stopped falling; but that didn't mean I didn't still feel the pain, as if my heart was being ripped in to pieces, over and over again.

When I tried to make my way to the dormitory, I literally walked directly into Ron, not seeing that he had walked in front of me and was talking to me, asking me what had happened to me.

I didn't see him; and I didn't see Hermione when she tried to walk in front of me, like Ron had done, to get my attention. I didn't hear them when they talked to me; I barely felt their touch, when they took one of my arms each and lead me upstairs. The only thing I could feel, that the memorized sweetness of Draco in my arms. That and then pain I felt about everything he had said to me.

Ron and Hermione led me over to my bed and gently puffed me down on it and sat on each side of me. There I sad, feeling like my head was being torn out, thrown out on a road to get run over by a truck, to then get put back in my breast. Before being torn out again and jumped on!

"Harry?" Hermione's voice. But where did it come from? I was extremely dazed and couldn't really find out what was right and what was wrong.

I looked around and tried to find out where she was. I saw her almost as the first thing, when I was looking around. She was right next to me, how could I not know that? Well I was extremely dazed after all... And it was actually a little hard for me to see her, with my eyes swimming with the tears.

"What happened Harry?" She whispered caringly. "This isn't good Harry, You have to tell us what happened to you!" with these words, the tears started to fall from my eyes again, as I sobbed violently and was uncontrollably shaking all over my body.

That was when I felt Ron patting me awkwardly on the shoulder, not really feeling comfortable in this situation. "Okay, I know I'm not exactly the most emotional person, Harry. But Hermione is right. You need to tell us!" was all he could say.

I sat there, crying and unable to say anything, for quite a while. "Harry?" Hermione said, again. That was when I threw myself at her, sobbing loudly.

"He won't…" I started, but my sobs took over and I didn't get to finish whatever I was going to say.

"Who won't?" Ron asked while Hermione held me and tried to comfort me the best she could

"Draco…" I whispered when I finally had the control over my voice, to get the name over my lips.

Ron leaped up from the bed, his head slowly coloring slightly red. "What have that squalid little cockroach done to you!" He almost yelled. Which only make me cry even harder. He didn't understand it! It wasn't what had had done, but what he hadn't! And he wasn't a cockroach… Not in my head after all.

"You… You don't understand!" I finally managed to say in between the sobs. I looked up at him with red eyes, out through the tears, as he stood there and looked like his brain was about to explode, trying to figure out what I meant by that. Surely no, he didn't understand. So he moved over to let himself dump down and onto the bed, by my side.

"No… Maybe I don't." He said, looking down at me. "But maybe you could help me understand then?" He suggested, trying not to sound heartless, since he wasn't just telling me about his pity for me.

"I… -" I tried to find the words, because I knew that if I was ever to tell them about what happened… It had to be now! "You have to promise that…" I sobbed again. "You won't freak out." Sob. "When I tell you this!" I inhaled loudly, trying to calm myself.

Hermione looked down at me, where I was still clinging to her for strength and comfort. "We won't Harry. Just let us know what's making you so miserable!" She promised and Ron nodded confirming.

This was going to take all my strength, but I had to do it, I had to tell them… Knowing that I needed much more strength than I had, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. "Around a month ago… I was on the seventh floor, in the room of requirements. I don't even remember why I went there. But the point is that I did." I started.

"Wait, what? You went there alone, without us?" Ron asked a little unsatisfied, but shut his mouth when Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Yes. I did. You know I wander around by myself sometimes, I've done that since our first year, remember? Now don't interrupt, just let me get over with it!" I said, trying to use all my courage at keeping up with telling this story.

I blinked a few times and licked my lips before I continued. "I went in there and… I was for some reason really tired, so a bed was in there. I lay down on it and was just thinking about life. How everything would have been if my parents were still alive." I dragged my palm over my face, to dry off some of the tears.

"Well, it wasn't long before I hear the door. When I lifted my head to see who u could be, I saw Draco. Draco was standing there, in that black suit of his." It was getting harder and harder to not just scream that I couldn't tell, but somehow I managed to keep telling. "We didn't say much and I really don't know how it happened… It just did… -"

"What did?" Ron asked, earning another slap and a strict glare from Hermione.

"Thank you." I said to her, before picking up where I left. "Draco came to me, in the bed where I was sitting. We were looking at each other with the hatred we usually always had for each other. But this night… this night our hate was turned into something completely different." I gulped and bitch-slapped myself a couple of times, in my mind. "I… I had sex with Draco!" suddenly it had just slipped out of my mouth.

Hermione and Ron both looked at me with wide eyes and their jaws hanging, almost touching the ground. There they sat, staring at me. "Excuse me?" Hermione finally said.

"You heard me. It happened, and ever since it did, it has driven me insane!" I shot at them both. "I'm not gay! I've never felt attracted to any guy before! But Draco is just… It's different! But I really do believe that I am madly in love with him." I looked at Ron. "That would explain why I didn't say anything, that day; in the hall… And my 'acting odd', right?" I asked and looked over at Hermione.

"Yes, I guess so." She only said.

I breathed heavily a couple of times, dried a couple of new tears away, before I opened my mouth again. "What happened today… He ripped my heart out…" I sobbed at this, even though I hadn't sobbed for a while now. "He wrote me a note… I suppose he slit it on my book… when he pushed his way past us, in the hall when we walked to 'Charms'…" I shrugged, because I didn't know if that was when I got the note, but it was most likely. "He asked me to meet me in the room of requirements. Tonight… That was where I came from… Just now…" The thought about it make my eyes flow over again. "He told me… That he cares… But that it has to be over… There ain't any chances…" I hang my head and let out a deep sigh of desperation to be Draco's.

Hermione swayed from side to side, still holding me. I started to relax even though the pain was still ripping me apart, on the inside. While rocking in Hermione's arms I got more and more drowsy and started to slowly drift away.

I was almost fully asleep, though still aware of what happened around me. That was when I felt Ron and Hermione gently moving me to lay down on the bed and walked away. Though I heard they weren't walking long. I suppose they sat down in Ron's bed.

"Hermione? There's something I need to tell you."I heard Ron say.

"Me too…" Hermione's voice.

"You first?" was suggested by the red haired one, of my friends.

"Ron, I don't want any of us to end heartbroken like Harry is now! It's too hard to look at and it would be even harder to be the heartbroken one!" Hermione stated.

"Me neither… Hermione, I… -" Ron started but didn't get further for a little while before;

"I'm in love with you!" They both burst out at the same time. Nothing more was said for a while. I suppose they were both a little shy and had a hard time finding anything more to say.

That was when drifted completely away and fell asleep.


	10. Skipping Classes

**A/N: Hello! This is gonna be an extremely begging note from my side. Because… You see… My inspiration muse have been gone for the past few days, which have made my mood really sucky… So… I was hoping you guys would maybe consider giving me a review or something, tell me what you think about everything so far? Even critics (In a nice tone, please… Don't make my mood suck worse D: ) will make my mood better! Just the feeling when a review is received is… AWESOME…!**

**Um… I'm starting to ramble soon, so I will just stop now, Hoping that you like this chapter, that you will maybe help me with my mood… and that you will enjoy, ofcause! **

_Skipping Classes_

"Harry, you can't just keep up sitting in your bed all day, following Malfoy around on that map!" Ron said, standing in the door to de dorm, with Hermione by his hide, carefully not to have her too close when I was around. I suppose they didn't want me to get jealous when they had each other and the one I wanted had broken my heart. Rather sweet thought though.

"Oh, I can't? Well it has been working so far!" I said, without looking up from the Marauder's map, where I was, indeed, watching carefully where Draco was going, not really caring about anything else on the map.

"But you're missing classes!" Hermione protested and took a step further into the room.

"Yes, classes where I would have to sit and _know_ Draco's there, but not be able to even look at him, without getting my hear ripped out, all over again!" I said, looking up and sending her a faint smile that I was convinced, didn't reach my eyes, at all.

"We just want to help, Harry! You don't have to get sarcastic." Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he said this and frowned at me.

"Just want help you get through this!" Was all Hermione managed to say, though she looked like she really wanted me to understand that they were right. But I just couldn't help it, my brain simply denied to understand that. Well… Maybe it was my heart, denying, I couldn't be sure.

"But guess what! You can't!" I knew that was a bit cruel, when they really wanted to help, but it was true. "No one can! The only thing that could make me better would be for Draco, stepping through that door and telling me, that he wants me… But like that's gonna happen! He's on his way to the 'come-and-go' room again…" I scoffed at myself. "On the other hand, I'm not sure if I would even want him to say that, he almost killed my heart, to just leave it bleeding. I don't know if I can forget him for what he did!" I had tears in my eyes when I finished the sentence and I soon felt one single tear falling down my cheek.

"I understand that, Harry, I really do!" Hermione said and walked over to sit on my bedside. "But you can't let him get you down so easily! You've skipped classes for a week!" Her eyes were soft and I knew she cared, when she reached out her hand and wiped away that single tear on my cheek.

"But he DID get me down! And the cla… -"

"Mr. Potter? I didn't see you in class today? Or any of my other classes this week? I thought you might be sick. But I see you're not." McGonagall had stepped into the room and now stood over at the door, where Ron had moved from his spot, against the doorframe, to let her through.

I sat up more up in the bed, when I saw my headmaster of his house, standing in the door, looking at me and asking about my skipping classes. '_Well crap…_' I thought to myself.

"I… I… Um…" Was all I could manage to say at that moment.

McGonagall gave me a strict look. "You what, Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I haven't really felt well… Um… But… I –I –I feel a lot better now… I will, for sure, be on my feet again in a couple of days!" I tried, hoping she'd buy it. But, well, she wasn't stupid.

"Come with me." She only said before turning around and walking off.

Suddenly I was in a hurry, to get up from bed, slip on some shoes and jog towards the door, to follow my teacher. "I'll see you guys" I said, rather loudly, to my friends, in my rush out of the dorm.

I almost ran down the stairs, to keep up with McGonagall, who was now almost out of the portrait whole. I though managed to get up at her side, out on the stairs, though I was walking half behind her when we reached the end of that stair, walking against another one we obviously had to go down.

That was when I looked to the side and saw the one person; I wouldn't want to see, walking on another staircase. My heart was almost stopped crying to relax a little, but now it was stomped on again and the pain was unbearable. I crimped at the sight and the pain. '_You don't know how much it hurts!_' I thought when I saw him disappearing up to the seventh floor. That was the moment when I started to wonder why Draco had kept walking up there. He hadn't done it the first two days after… That day… But after stat, he had gone up there, at each choice he'd get. I was a little weird.

"Mr. Potter?" I looked up at McGonagall who was standing on the edge of the staircase and looked at me. Once again I realized that I had stopped walking, in the middle of nothing, to just stare at Draco, who just now was disappearing around a corner.

"Oh… Um… I'm sorry, I…" I didn't say more, I just started walking again and when I reached the edge of the staircase too, McGonagall shot me a concerned look, before she turned and walked forward again, making me follow.

It wasn't until we stood in front of the big gargoyle, guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, she stopped walking. "Dumbledore will be waiting for you." She said, before speaking out the password, making the gargoyle start to turn upwards, followed by the steps of a spiral staircase. I send McGonagall one last look that she answered with a nod, before I stepped up on one of the steps, letting the stairs themselves, take me most of the way, up to the office, before I stepped off, right outside the office of Albus Dumbledore.

I pushed the door open and slit into the office. I gazed around the room, before my eyes landed on Fawkes, beautiful as ever. I stepped over and stroked over his pretty feathers.

"Oh, Hello Harry!" I snapped my head up by the sound of Dumbledore's voice and saw that he'd appeared on the top of the stairs, in the back of the room. He walked against the little stair down from where he'd appeared, stopping at the end of the stair and looked at me over his half moon glasses. "How are you?"

"I… Uh… I'm okay, sir." I tried my best to hide the fact, that I actually wasn't okay, at all. Because, even though I usually didn't feel unable to tell Dumbledore about why problems, this was just a bit too personal. It would be like… I don't know…? Telling Molly Weasley about my sexual debut… That would just be extremely awkward!

"Ah. Well you should remember to attend your classes then, Harry." The old man said, as he walked over to his desk and let himself drop down on the chair behind it.

I let my hand slide over the feathers on Fawkes' body, before I turned around to look at my headmaster. "Yes. I'm sorry about that. I have had so much to do… I…" I tried to figure out something to say, but I was completely blank.

"You know. When I have problems, I intend to go to the source and solve them." He said in a low voice, but made sure to do it just loud enough for me to hear. "Sometimes it is hard to do. I look it all over, with new eyes. Usually I find a way to solve it all." Dumbledore said as he flipped through some papers on his desk.

"Excuse me, what, Professor?" I asked him, a little confused.

"What?" The old man said and looked up from his papers, making it clear that I was not to ask, but just accept what he'd said, and understand it myself. "Haven't you got something to do? Off you go!" He finished, waving me off.

"Yes. Thank you professor." I whispered before turning around and leaving the office, thinking about what he had said to me. The source? _Draco._ I thought, walking down the stairs, from the office. But… Looking it all over… A new way to solve it? I was really confused and it wasn't before I was almost back to the commons, before a thought hit me like a lightening.

I started to run the last stairs up to the common. _The map! Of cause!_


	11. The Map

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have now finally pulled myself together to get some more uploaded.**

**I'm sorry I took so long, but I've just started in school and it has taken most of my energy and time, plus I've been writing on some glee fanfic too. Hope you can all forgive me for that!**

**Um… What else can I say? Um… I don't know, but I would have to ask you to please enjoy, and hopefully some of you will do me the honor of dropping me a review :3 Well; Enjoy!**

_The map_

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whispered under my breath, holding the tip of my wand against the parchment and watched as the ink started to fill the paper, revealing the Marauder's Map.

A faint smile was resting on my lips, when I looked over the map, from one end to another, looking for that one particular person. I looked it all over. The Slytherin commons, the great hall, the classrooms, the halls on every floor, all of the offices and all the other rooms. But he was nowhere to be found. Which meant, he couldn't be anywhere else than that one room. The come-and-go room!

_Thank you! Thank you! Please stay there! _I was thinking to myself as I looked through my stuff, searching for my invincibility cloak. I looked around to make sure no one was there, before I pulled the cloak out and wrapped it around me. I wasn't completely sure what I was doing, but I knew that if I stopped to think about it; I wouldn't be able to go on.

I rose, from where I was on my knees, in front of my coffin and send one last look at the map, pointed my wand against the parchment; "Mischief Managed!", and walked out of the door to the dormitory.

The portrait of the Fat Lady closed behind me as I walked to the staircase and looked up to the top of the stair. People were walking around at the stairs, but of course no one saw that I was walking between them. No one knew that I heard their laughter and saw their smiles.

Snaking in between the other students, trying not to bump into anyone, I made my ways up the stairs and swung around a corner when I reached the seventh floor without incidentally touching anyone on my way up here.

I turned another corner and saw that one wall, at the end of the hall. The door started to appear even before at took one step against it, which was odd because door usually didn't appear before a person was standing right in front of the wall. Maybe Draco was on his way out?

With that thought and the fear of maybe blowing my chances, I started to half run-half walk, over to the wall.

I was prepared to grab the door and open it with my weight without having to slow down before I was in the room. But what I wasn't prepared for, was the door being opened the second before I was about to open in causing me to collide with the platinum blond boy on the other side of the door.

We tumbled into the room and both fell; I on top of Draco. The door slammed shut and a big padlock appeared on the door, but without a lock.

"Okay OW!" Draco burst out and looked down himself, unable to see me, seeing as the cloak was still covering my body. It only took him a couple of seconds to figure out that it was me, seeing as he was very well aware that I had the cloak. "What the hell was that for?" He hissed and tried to get away from where he was lying underneath me.

"I'm sorry!" I gave him my apology and rolled off him, pulling the cloak off. "I just felt I had to hurry when I saw the door appear. I didn't want to blow my chance…" I whispered with my gaze turned down to the ground.

"Your chance…?" Draco asked and sat. "To run me over? Crash into me? Or simply to knock me down?" He said and shook his head.

"I just…"I exhaled heavily before continuing. "I was just hoping to find you here… I can't go on like this… Look at me, I'm miserable!" I said, making a frustrated, heartbroken gesture with my arms and looked up at him, with teary eyes.

Draco looked shortly at the locked door, before turning back to me. "Well… It seems we're trapped in here, so we could probably talk about it now, when no one of us is really able to leave." Draco shifted to make himself more comfortable. "To be honest I only got here, because I hoped you'd be here." He finished with his eyes locked on mine, only looking away for a split-second.

"What?" I felt my head heat up a bit at Draco's words.

"I've been going here the past days, whenever I had the chance. I hoped to find you." He said. "Harry I'm sorry! Can you forgive me?" Draco was suddenly sounding like all the worlds sorrows were on his shoulders. "I should never have let you down." His eyes were blank as he finished the sentence.

"I don't know what to say…" I murmured when my nails suddenly became very, VERY, interesting.

"Please say you forgive me?" He said and placed a hand underneath my chin, to pull my head up and tried to catch my eye, though he didn't get to, before;

"Oh, Draco! Of course I do!" I threw myself into his arms and felt his arms wrap around me. "I just… I…" I sobbed a little, close to starting to cry.

"I know… I know!" He whispered against my hair and started to gently rock back and forth. I had found my Draco again. The Draco that had been telling me, that we couldn't be together and had made a fool of me in the halls, over and over again. That wasn't my Draco. This was.

"I just…" I started and enjoyed the touch and the scent of Draco. "I just really, really, love you, Draco!" There it was, I confessed… Oh, I just confessed! I tensed a little in the embrace of Draco, when I realized what I had just said.

I looked up at him and saw that he had his head turned down to me, with a little smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "I love you too Harry!" He said, took a deep breath and leaned down, closing the distance; placing a feather like kiss on my lips.

I felt my body explode from the touch, my one hand finding its way to Draco's hair, fisting "Please don't leave" and pulling him back down, when he had made to pull away from the kiss.

When I finally released my hold in his hair, he pulled away, opened his eyes and looked down in my eyes. "But you know we have to agree on how we're gonna do this, if it's ever gonna work, at all!" He said with a faint smile, cupped my cheek with his one hand and stroked it with his thump.

"I know…" I whispered. "But couldn't we just…" I was trying to find the right words, to say what I wanted to say, without sounding like a total pervert. "Couldn't we just enjoy this moment, before we have to be torn back to reality of the world, where we're actually supposed to want to… You know… Kill each other…" I finished with a smile to the boy, in who's embrace I was resting at that moment.

That was the moment when he smiled at me with those beautiful eyes, right before he closed them and leaned down to me again, joining out lips in a sweet kiss.

**I'm sorry for the bad ending… I kinda felt like giving you something to wait for. You'll see later, what happens and hopefully you'll be waiting patiently and keep hanging on for the next d:**

**Laterzz Hobbits! Loves you all!**


	12. Finally

**A/N: Beware for smut! (Finally)**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this, but I've just had so much to do and not really having any energy for going on. –And another thing I'm sorry for; I'm sorry if this sucks, are disgusting or just disappointing in any other way.**

**I have to say that this have been the hardest chapter, of all time, to write. I've never used so long time on getting on with anything and finishing up. **

**Well anyways. I hope that you guys will drop me a review? That'd be nice! :3 –And I hope that you will enjoy, even after my babbling here! Have fun and take good care of yourself!**

_Finally_

_Oh. My! Sweet Lord! This is too god to be true! Good god, Draco! Please _"Don't stop" _what you're doing right now!_

"Ivont" Draco mumbled into my neck; and I didn't really catch what he'd said.

"What?" I said as I slit my hand up, his tight earning a gasp, from the other boy, in front of me, in the bed.

"Stop…" I head, coming from Draco, as he'd moved his head to another spot on my neck, he'd just decided he wanted to taste.

"I'm sorry!" my hand flew away from his tight and I made to pull away from the pale boy. "What'd I do?" I asked and looked him in the eyes with concern.

Draco lifted his head from my neck to look me in the eyes, before saying; "What are you talking about, Harry?" He swept his hand around my neck and up to the back of my head, tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer; kissing me.

"Wait! Didn't you just ask me to stop?" I pulled away and looked at him, now really confused; because, seriously, he told me to stop? Didn't he? Or… was it something else he'd meant?

"Why would I ask you to stop?" The platinum haired boy asked just as confused as I. Only here, I realized, that I had said 'don't stop' out loud. "Fuck!" He groaned. "Harry this! With you, it's like heaven! Why would I ask you to stop? I wouldn't dare to, b'cuz I know you'll react… Just like you did now!" Draco scooted closer on the bed that had appeared underneath us the moment we agreed to enjoy this moment of connection, trailing his hand down my arm and simply showed it the way back, to his tight, locking our eyes.

I squeezed the hand that was lying on his tight, earning a soft moan, from the other boy; "Fuck! Harry, I want this! I want you! God's sake!" He whispered under his breath.

I smirked and crashed my lips against his, placing my hands on Draco's hips, turning to lie on my back and pulling him with me, to lie on top of me. He gasped in both surprise and desire.

He straddled me over my lap, as our lips were still joined in a heated, rough kiss.

Draco removed his lips from mine and I literally whimpered, because I didn't want to be apart from his lips, at all; It was just a short moment, I got to whimper, before I felt Draco's lips again; This time not on my lips, but at my ear, as he softly bit down on my ear, once, twice, before kissing a trail down, from my ear and all the way down my neck, to my collarbone, where he decided to suck a bit of my skin into his mouth and leaving a hickey, I'm sure.

I couldn't help the sounds the escaped from my mouth, though I bit my lip to try keeping them from coming, when I felt Draco kissing his way from my collarbone and further down my torso, while unbuttoning my shirt.

"Harry?" Draco whispered against my skin when he reached the hem of my trousers and looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. "Can I…?" He grabbed the hem and didn't even wait for an answer, before he tugged both my trousers and underwear down and the same time, revealing my hard and stiff pride, as a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Oh fuck!" I heard myself whisper when I felt his warm breath falling on the tip of my erection. Draco obviously took this as a good sign, a sign for him to go on. It didn't take him long, after all, before he took the head into his mouth and allowed himself to taste everything of it, with his tongue. I couldn't help but groan at the feeling of his tongue, tasting my member.

The sounds I were making only got louder and heavier when he took all he could of the shaft into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down.

I easily felt that it had been long, since Draco and I had met each other in this manner. My body was on fire and I felt a boiling in my stomach building up. Just then, Draco pressed his tongue hard against the underside of my erection while he was pulling his head backwards and let his teeth scrape at the head, causing me to groan deeply. I was close, embarrassingly early.

"Draco…" I panted. "Draco I'm close!" I got out, in between the pants. The moment I had got it out, he pulled away and released me with a small pop, causing me to whimper.

"Get up." Draco demanded.

"What?" I looked at him with confused lustful eyes.

"Up! On all four!" He said, authority dripping from his voice. Earning a smirk from me, as I turned around and rose to my knees and my hands. Just then I noticed the bottle of lube lying on the king bed, just beside one of my hands.

I heard Draco fumble with his clothe, before I saw him reach out for the bottle of lube. "'You ready?" Draco asked after a moment or two and put one hand on my hip. I nodded and felt his hand brushing my ass, before his fingers traced over my hole. That was when I bit hard on my lip, to keep from crying out loud, when he pressed a finger in."'You okay?" Draco whispered and pressed a kiss against the soft spot behind my ear. Once again I nodded and he started to pull his finger out and pressed it back in.´

When I started to relax around the finger, Draco decided I was ready for one more and he slowly slide another finger in, beside the one that was already there, stretching me a bit more and repeated the actions from before.

When the third finger had been placed and my small noises of pain was replaced with sounds of pleasure, Draco decided that this would be enough and removed his fingered, causing me to whimper and clenching around the empty air.

"Keep staying there!" Draco said. "Don't even think about lying down, unless I say you can!" He demanded and I suddenly remembered the Draco that was driving me insane all the time, just by hearing his cool voice. "Do you understand!" He asked and I nodded, though shaking a bit. I felt him at my hole, but only for a short second before he slammed into me, making me cry out loud.

Draco steadied himself, with his hands on my hips, for a second before he started to pound hard into me.

* * *

><p>"We need to agree on something, Harry." Draco panted and brushed a lock of hair away from where it had placed, in front of my eyes. "If this is gonna work, we have to both fight for it to work." He said. "It's not gonna be easy and we'll probably not see each other as we are now, other places and times, than when we're here." He said with an excusing expression on his face.<p>

"Yes." I sighed. "We'll have to act like nothing happened. I know." I reached up and took his hand. "I don't want you to be in danger, ever. So I know this is the only solution for us. If anyone knows what's going on, Voldemort will probably torture you till death for information about me." I sighed once again. "And I won't let that happen! I don't want you to get hurt for my sake. Ever." I said as I looked up at him and kissed his hand.

"Let's agree on slipping a note, to plan when seeing each other again?" Draco said. "Right now I just want to lye here with you." He admitted with a faint smile, before he leaned down and kissed my lips ever so lightly. Draco and I were finally together.

**I have to say that I am considering to make this the end. It's depending a lot on, if you guys want some more and on if I find anymore to write about. But please tell me if you want me to write more? –Thanks!**


End file.
